<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His One Regret by partxtimexadult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322506">His One Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxtimexadult/pseuds/partxtimexadult'>partxtimexadult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Obitine, Other, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxtimexadult/pseuds/partxtimexadult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His One Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetrueSithEmpress/gifts">ThetrueSithEmpress</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi did not know regret. As a Jedi Knight, he was taught to live in the moment. He didn’t dwell on the past, nor focused his life on the future for he was living <em>now</em>. Any attachment, even to the possible yet unknown world to come could distract him from his current duties. Of course, plans were made, as the war was yet to be won. And still, there was one thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The force-sensitive male could not close his eyes without seeing the Mandalorian Duchess’ final moments.</p><p>Satine Kryze succumbed to the cold clutches of death because of her relationship with Kenobi. If it hadn’t been for the love he always had felt, maybe, and just maybe, the mad Dathomirian known as Maul would never have met Satine and she would still be alive. But that way of thinking did not ease Obi-Wan’s pain. It was imperative for him to move on, but as much as he tried her words were buried on the back of his mind.</p><p>If only she had said the words, they would have been off, away from the torturous reality. However, the scenario was as grim as ever. Obi-Wan was left to remember the former Mandalore ruler only by the shared memories. The son of Stewjon half-smiled, as he remembered all the times they shared. War had brought them together, so many times, as a protector and a formidable warrior. <em>Oh, how she been right.</em> He thought with a light-hearted chuckle. <em>The sarcasm of a soldier</em> who refused to see it. He had been a pawn in an endless war. In fact, he had been a <em>General</em> within the Grand Army of the Republic for that interminable conflict.</p><p>Still, as such, Obi-Wan always tried to keep his saber on its clasp by his hip. Obi-Wan intended to fulfill his responsibilities as a Jedi without the need of violence. The Jedi <em>were</em> keepers of the peace, not soldiers, yet here he was, with an armor and a weapon. He was not sure when did the world change, as this was what he had always known. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had taught him the true meaning of the Jedi, past the battles and guns and he did his best to follow in his footsteps.</p><p>It took everything in the Master Jedi to not turn in the dark side. He was a firm believer than only the weak embrace it, but in that bitter moment, his one regret was not being able to do anything to save her. He had done so multiple times in the past, why not there? Had he been weak by not confronting Maul or had he been strong enough to let fate happen? He could have used the force, or...</p><p><strong><em>“Stop it, Obi-Wan”</em></strong> He mumbled to himself and shook his head. This was of thinking was not healthy for anyone, including a Jedi. He <em>was</em> strong, he was <em>powerful</em> and he was<em> missing her every second.</em> The negotiator knew better. Obi-Wan Kenobi would mourn her in his own way, from afar and silently, since attachments to anything or anyone could tip the balance of the force, within him. But he <em>was</em> strong enough to remain a light in the dark.</p><p>After his session of <em>meditation</em>, the Jedi came out of his chambers. Soon enough, he was joined by his apprentice. A smile appeared on Skywalker’s face. “<strong><em>Are we joining Rex or what?”</em></strong> Anakin said in his iconic playful manner. “<strong><em>Good to see you too, Anakin.”</em></strong> He said with a smirk that hid his sorrow. But what if he had done things differently… just, what if…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>